The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 August 2018
23:51-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:03-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-49 o/ 00:04-01 o/ 00:04-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:04-15 o/ 00:04-27 o/ 00:10-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:10-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:11-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:12-03 So, 00:12-25 ,oS 00:17-04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3L02Ke9h3E 00:17-09 I've taken a look at the FANDOM Creator tool and I've made a few more observations about it. It seems it would be a really great replacement for Visual Editor, as it's much more simple to use and has more of a WYSIWYG design than VE currently does and doesn't create a source code mess. However, I don't think it would be good to replace Source editor with this editor as it seems to, for lack of a better word, dumb down the editors and replaces wikitext and syntax. Can't even use a template in it, you'd have to recreate every infobox on every page with this editor, which would alienate a lot of users who spent time working on infoboxboses and pretty much make the Vanguard group unneeded. 00:18-01 *infoboxes 00:18-14 ??? @syde 00:18-25 A video for interest. 00:23-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:23-32 Dunno, just what you just said, haha. 00:24-00 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:24-01 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:24-46 What? 00:28-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:30-31 Before you even say it, 00:30-37 Yes, it left, Syde. 00:30-37 Bots do that. :P 00:30-54 The bot didn't leave though. 00:31-30 http://prntscr.com/khjuap 00:32-00 it doesn't show that it left on my screen, either 00:32-24 :O 00:32-27 exposed 00:33-08 Could be a result of your screen lagging, so it detected something our screens didn't. 00:34-41 maybe it's just korras screen 00:36-54 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:38-01 She stole our potatoes. 00:38-05 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:38-14 Oh, she brought them back. 00:40-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 00:42-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:43-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 00:50-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:54-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:55-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-54 This is a thriving chat 00:57-14 no u 00:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:59-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 no u 00:59-53 no u 01:01-18 This chat is drab 01:01-27 bard? 01:02-38 Nope, I am not a professional story teller 01:05-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:05-12 Hello, chps. 01:05-33 Hello, chps. 01:06-10 Hey Jack! o/ 01:06-34 *chaps 01:09-03 Jorra is quiet for once. 01:09-10 Yeah. :( 01:09-17 :O 01:09-21 Cornish is an actual language lol 01:09-21 expoosseeddd 01:09-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-41 You didn't know that? 01:09-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-02 They are a bunch of Brits that claim they are their own culture that's not English, Scottish, Welsh or Northern Irish. XP 01:11-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:12-06 I actually didn't know Wales existed until about a year ago 01:12-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-06 Korra no. 01:13-16 I saw a thing like "I live in: Wales" so I was like "Wth is Wales?" so I googled it 01:13-17 13:12:06 Bob Hartington: I actually didn't know Wales existed until about a year ago 01:13-17 You serious? 01:13-20 Interesting. 01:13-37 I've known Wales existed since 2002. 01:13-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-49 Hey, Syde, what do you think of Scottish independence? :P 01:13-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-59 I don't know. 01:14-05 wb Akumi and Korra! o/ 01:14-39 >Korra no. 01:14-45 Wtf, I wasn't even doing anything. 01:14-58 I personally oppose it. 01:15-00 You left. 01:15-01 Well if I were Scottish I would be i jealous /s of my English cousins (rofl) 01:15-14 I have a Scottish grandmother. 01:15-52 The truth is: 01:16-30 I get up from sleeping and I see "Korra, no." ;( 01:16-38 When it comes to British politics, I'm a little more "conservative"? 01:16-47 Scotland was doing horribly in the Late 1690s and Early 1700s so they had to form the United Kingdom with England 01:17-04 Exactly. 01:17-12 Also, I kinda lied. I support NHS. 01:17-15 korra = oh, did Aii make you go night night again? @korra 01:17-23 Not to mention Corbyn. 01:18-16 What is NHS? 01:18-21 Aii isn't even up currently! Though she'll be awake in another hour or so. It's like 6 AM for her currently and she gets up at 7 AM. 01:18-21 I went to sleep because I was tired, lol. 01:18-30 (insert eye emojis here) 01:18-36 (eyes) 01:18-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:18-41 I'm back 01:18-48 Hi, back. 01:18-51 wb 01:19-39 Yeet 01:19-45 Bob, I'th replied 01:19-55 National Health Service. 01:19-56 true 01:20-22 Steven! o/ 01:20-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:20-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:20-32 Steven! o/ 01:20-59 KPG! o/ 01:21-02 And where is Chase McFly? 01:21-11 Welcome, KPG. 01:21-15 At skool, tkf 01:21-15 :D 01:21-44 I believe Corbyn is the messiah to make Britain great (again?). 01:21-53 Again 01:21-58 Well, it was kinda great under Churchill but he's a Tory. 01:22-05 Why would he be at school at 8:21 PM? 01:22-13 Cram schools? 01:22-13 It was GREAT in the days of empire 01:22-14 (eyes)(eyes) 01:22-25 Yeah but human rights abuses were rampant. 01:22-36 If Corbyn ruled the empire, he would have been fair to all the people. 01:22-41 or maybe he is just spending some time with his family, and enjoying life? 01:22-47 Hell, if he did rule it, I bet no one would want independence. 01:22-58 Although the British had to let them go because colonies aren't cheap. 01:23-00 as my friends would say "person is out having a life, unlike us" 01:23-03 All people in the colonies had the same rights 01:23-35 Some more than others. 01:23-57 People in Mauritius and Trinidad and Tobago faired off better than people in Kenya. 01:24-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:24-09 See Mau-Mau Uprising for more info. 01:24-42 Sure, 01:25-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:25-52 They have also conducted a very successful genocide, wiping out literally all of the natives from Tasmania in what is known as the Black War. 01:25-53 The English had succeeded in their task of spreading English around the world 01:26-14 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:26-18 You can find Aboriginals in mainland Australia but not Tasmania. 01:26-20 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:26-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-36 Tell me, 01:26-49 What are "Aboriginals"? 01:26-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-58 Too lazy to google it-- 01:27-06 The first Australians basically since they were there 10,000 years ago. 01:28-12 It's something that is not often talked about in Australia, the Black War. 01:28-14 Dippy is an aboriginal. 01:28-14 He was born over 15,000 years ago. Founded Australia, in fact. 01:28-58 True, tkf? 01:29-25 No, I'm white lol. 01:29-26 MHMM. 01:29-33 I have ancestry from the UK, Ireland and Italy. 01:29-50 Sure. 01:29-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:30-05 I'm 75% white. 01:30-08 hey 01:30-14 And 25% African. 01:30-18 Hey Mess! o/ 01:30-30 remember when australia had a war against emus 01:30-32 and lost 01:30-36 So I am a bit of a plastic Paddy (I'm part-Irish so it's not offensive if I say it). :P 01:30-42 I have ancestry from The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Neatherlands, and Germany 01:30-42 In the short-term. 01:30-46 Yep. @KPG 01:30-47 Do we really want to go there? 01:30-50 Good times. 01:30-51 Never mind. 01:30-52 Afterwards, we successfully murdered 50,000 emus. 01:30-59 Never knew fighting a bird needed a full on war. 01:31-06 lol. 01:31-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:31-19 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emu_War 01:31-20 And that they couldn't even win that war. 01:31-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:31-31 iAgainst birds. 01:31-34 well- they took over australia quickly lol 01:31-38 We made up for it in Tobruk though against the Nazis. 01:31-43 The birds were fast, tkf 01:32-01 hail ***** 01:32-08 Is this really a topic that we should be discussing? 01:32-21 The Australians, or ANY human for that matter, NEVER had/has a chance against an emu! 01:32-27 I wasn't going to expand on it. 01:32-32 Alright. 01:32-37 Well, there are other stupid wars. 01:32-43 ^ 01:32-48 One war was caused by a bucket 01:32-57 really??? 01:33-01 Ye 01:33-12 They never got their bucket back I think 01:33-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-32 The Football War is sometimes considered one but the roots of the war actually go much deeper so I disqualify it. 01:33-35 Hey South! o/ 01:33-44 SF here to save the day 01:33-45 Sure C.S! 01:33-52 Are birds really a topic we should be discussing? - C.Syde65 01:34-02 No. 01:34-04 Not birds. 01:34-06 ^ @tkf 01:34-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:34-15 I wasn't referring to the birds. 01:34-22 Yeet 01:34-30 Bobby 01:34-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:34-39 13:31:38 EarthlingnAkumi: We made up for it in Tobruk though against the Nazis. 01:34-39 01:34-41 I assume C.Syde was referring to.. the b Australians? 01:34-44 I said that. 01:34-47 Oh wait. 01:34-50 That was Jack. 01:34-52 Bob? 01:34-53 Stupid glitch. 01:34-55 And I won't expand on it. 01:34-55 Bob? 01:34-56 oof, chrome crashed then i had stuff to do :| 01:34-59 I shall reply any moment, Steven! 01:35-03 9kay 01:35-05 Just do your research if you want to find out more. 01:35-05 You didn't say that Akumi. 01:35-08 *Okay( 01:35-10 * 01:35-19 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:35-24 and syde, what is that you just sent as i entered chat? 01:35-28 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:35-40 Forget it. The script I was using glitched. 01:35-42 And why was C.S copypasting that? 01:35-44 You were innocent. 01:35-50 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:35-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:35-57 Because I wanted to show what I was talking about. 01:35-57 (eyes) 01:36-03 Never do do that again as there was no need to copy paste it once again. 01:36-15 Alright. 01:36-18 Show it in SC then, CS65. 01:36-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:36-28 Alright, sorry. 01:36-37 But in the process the quote script glitched and marked the wrong user. 01:36-40 Never apologize again. 01:36-45 Aiisuiaretto? Bring her in so we can get S.A. 01:36-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:36-58 WTF is S.A.? 01:37-03 Now, who wants more tales of the British Empire? 01:37-04 She's not going to do a Support All this time. 01:37-08 Sure. 01:37-09 YesIndeedSir. 01:37-10 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:37-13 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:37-20 I do. 01:37-21 They lost a war to Afghanistan. 01:37-24 The British empire was just some big company that went bankrupt 01:37-29 The British Empire ruled the waves 01:37-43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Anglo-Afghan_War No seriously, they lost a war to Afghanistan. 01:37-50 I'm aware 01:38-08 Sadly, 01:38-12 Afghanistan is though to beat in a war, however 01:38-13 Nothing is worse than Australia losing a war against birds. 01:38-29 That's offensive to the victims of the Stolen Generations! XP 01:38-34 That was a serious war, tkf, Nothing to laugh about! 01:38-47 And who laughed?! 01:39-04 sSyde Bot! 01:40-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:40-44 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:40-52 Wait, who are the victims of the stolen generations? 01:41-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-49 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:42-12 Indigenous children. ;( 01:42-40 I assume the emus were big baddies. 01:42-52 Yes 01:42-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:43-15 They STOLE and Stepped on crops! 01:43-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-37 Truly big baddies :( 01:43-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:43-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:44-08 :( 01:44-49 :( 01:45-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:45-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-06 how can you tell if someones depressed? 01:45-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:46-02 Not really a good topic for main- 01:46-02 But to answer the question, it's hard to tell really as it's different for each person. 01:46-48 Yeah, true. 01:46-50 Let us talk about Bug Baddies 01:46-52 Big* 01:47-07 Or little Shrek monsters. :P 01:47-30 i'm going to log off early tonight, night TDL~ 01:47-35 If you're needing advice/help, feel free to PM an adminstration member. 01:47-36 Night, Akumi. 01:47-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:48-07 Only 6:47 here 01:48-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:48-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:50-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:50-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-35 Look, a new conversation should be started 01:53-06 Alright. 01:53-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-18 We'll talk about Shrek and Mike. 01:53-36 True 01:53-50 what do yall think of those two? 01:54-56 They are lol, funny. 01:56-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:57-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-11 I am lagging so much. -_- 01:58-22 I am lagging so much. -_- 01:59-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:59-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:59-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:59-33 Close some tabs! 01:59-38 ^ 01:59-44 Or start a new window. 02:01-46 Open the window, turn on the fan, your laptop might be gettin' too hot! 02:02-02 lmao. 02:02-07 And lol, that avatar. 02:02-15 True 02:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:03-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:03-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:03-48 National Annabeth and Percy day in CCC. 02:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-58 I've seen that avatar somewhere in a YTP. 02:04-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:05-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:05-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-13 Proposal: 02:05-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-36 TDL YTP: Atticus and Chris McFarlane sing and dance 02:06-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-03 So, the canon RP? 02:08-12 Yeah sure 02:08-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-53 The Canon is a dead meme. 02:11-54 Lmfao. 02:12-02 https://coca-cola.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic Reverted the same damn edit twice due to lag. 02:12-09 Good. 02:12-26 And FL99 replied to the canon today. 02:12-37 Now Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls and/or Messenger of Heaven must. 02:12-41 And you must reply as Gabriel. 02:12-53 Alright, fine. 02:13-04 Just have him sing and dance and let McFly go, then our heroes get lost at sea and find CMF, hehehe. 02:13-58 In Soviet Russia, 02:14-16 CMF sing and dance and let Gabriel go 02:16-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:16-06 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 02:16-10 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 02:16-15 korraaaaa 02:16-24 please make an option to leave a chat 02:16-32 KPGGGG. 02:16-32 I don't know how to code. 02:16-45 then get someone who knows D; 02:17-03 There is already a option to leave a chat, however 02:17-22 Just go up to the chat tab and click the "x" button 02:17-34 dio mio... 02:17-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-43 Simple, easy, effective! 02:17-51 -_- 02:18-20 -_- 02:18-42 -_- 02:19-02 Why are you repeating us! 02:19-58 It's a meme, obviously. 02:20-52 Never do that again. 02:20-56 We don't need another Syde. 02:21-05 tkf is a bigger memer than SF 02:21-15 lmao. 02:21-26 i just wanna fir in ;( 02:21-30 fit* 02:21-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-41 Sure. 02:22-51 Look, this is wrong! 02:23-07 We ain't gonna rescue CMF and then have Harrison and Piercy appear as soon as possible! 02:23-13 What is wrong?! 02:23-17 Dangit, the user character relation is TOO strong. 02:23-28 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important 02:23-31 What do you mean? 02:23-38 It's clear what he means. 02:23-47 I use the term "Pushing the RP forward only due to self-interest". 02:25-48 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:25-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:25-55 I wasn't suggesting that we do that. 02:26-03 I'm not supportive of it. 02:26-09 Take whatever time you need. 02:26-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:26-44 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 02:26-54 Look, 02:27-04 Harrison and Piercy don't need to appear just yet. 02:27-09 Yeah? 02:27-11 Sky is blue! 02:27-12 every major TDL character will appear in Season 1 I presume? 02:27-16 Yeah. 02:27-25 True. 02:27-27 I find it hard to believe that such an egoistic man such as C.Syde65 could play a minor role in Season one, 02:27-32 then disappear until Season two. 02:27-37 I just don't see it happening. 02:27-39 I do. 02:27-41 Korra. 02:27-41 Look, 02:27-57 What will Harrison and Piercy do in S1? 02:28-11 Be baddies, hehehe. 02:28-13 Not sure. But I'm guessing it will be relatively minor. 02:28-15 I am sorry but what is "We need to help them let's do our thievery later" 02:28-16 And true. 02:28-18 What is that! 02:28-23 Dunno. 02:28-25 I suppose it gets complex dialogue however. 02:28-34 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important! 02:28-39 Almost as good as: 02:28-41 Find CMF on the streets near a pub and return him back to the heroes? 02:28-48 We are here to help you despite us being here to steal! 02:28-49 Fine, damn it! We'll help them! 02:29-19 Proposal: 02:29-26 I am lagging. 02:29-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-33 So I am going to show someone three accounts in PM, 02:29-40 Richard Smith appears out of nowhere screaming at the top of his lungs 02:29-41 And they will tell me if the sites linked in their masthead is spam. 02:29-47 So, who is up for it?! 02:29-58 Sure 02:30-05 First off, 02:30-11 Do you know what kind of spam I am talkng about? 02:30-15 *talking 02:30-23 Korra, you can PM me them. 02:30-25 Pretty sure! 02:30-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:30-40 And what is it? 02:30-54 Korra, you can PM C.Syde65 them. 02:31-07 Make sure you do the tkf method of determing if it is spam: 02:31-17 "fucking click the link, what happens hapoens" 02:31-32 Yes, that is how it is done. 02:31-46 Found a very dubious NSFW site like that the other day. 02:31-46 Was horrid. 02:32-13 Lemme guess, 02:32-53 TDL is dead by Sept 18? 02:34-08 I assume C.Syde65 was PMed?! 02:35-33 MHMM. 02:35-34 Yep. 02:35-39 And he did the TKF method too. 02:36-37 Jorra, why look at that? O_O 02:36-51 I didn't do it on purpose! 02:36-58 I was checking possible masthead spammers. 02:37-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-21 Oh my. 02:38-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-48 Look, 02:38-52 Find software! 02:39-04 lmao. 02:39-07 That does what?! 02:39-34 To determine if it has potential adware or spam 02:39-43 That bounces. 02:40-10 And how? 02:40-57 Find it, someplace. 02:41-15 Where? 02:41-24 Google it! 02:41-43 Clearly clicking will soon backfire. 02:42-27 How come? 02:43-04 I just cannot wait 'till you are messed up with HUGE adware. 02:43-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:43-11 I'm back 02:43-19 Afternoon, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 02:43-26 Ahh, tab complete back once again. 02:44-45 I always enable website blockers. 02:45-39 Evenin last 02:46-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:46-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-58 I thought any computer protection thing could detect spam or unsafe sites 02:47-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:47-26 Maybe I am the only one here whomst computer has protection? 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:47-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:48-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:48-36 I have it too. 02:48-55 Good! 02:48-56 I have some protection also. 02:49-07 At least WE have protected computers 02:53-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:53-39 Look, don't rub it in. 02:53-42 TGPOC's internetr; 02:53-49 Just cannot handle downloading an anti-virus! 02:54-16 Sure 02:54-22 And who is TGPOC? 02:54-30 I am sorry. 02:54-41 But malware will take over the Internet. 02:54-45 Apology accented 02:54-47 True. 02:54-51 accepted* 02:55-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-28 What we've been dreading for years will happen. 02:55-46 And what is this story? 02:56-16 It's a story about what things might be like if malware took over the Internet. I wrote it in 2016. 02:56-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:57-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-25 TheKorraFanatic used "Know" instead of "No" :O 02:58-38 tkf left because he was exposed I presume? 02:58-54 Probably. 02:59-07 What do you mean he left? 02:59-15 Oh. 02:59-22 My screen still shows him present. 02:59-30 Same with Mess. 02:59-37 Messenger of Heaven has yet to be seen here today for an ext. period of time! 02:59-39 Bring her in.. 02:59-41 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:59-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-55 I don't think she was here too long ago. 03:00-08 Sure. 03:00-11 ~ South Ferry has been kicked by South Ferry ~ 03:00-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-26 MoH was here 30 mins ago! 03:01-03 *~ Bob Hartington has been kicked by Bob Hartington. ~* 03:01-14 Sure. 03:02-15 Tell me, c="red" South Ferry 03:02-21 Where is tkf? 03:02-46 Gone into hiding. 03:02-55 /announce has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 03:02-58 RIP. 03:03-01 That failed. 03:03-54 Fine! 03:04-09 Ah! Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls! Didn't see ya there 03:04-22 How you doin'? 03:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-45 We here to help even though we're here to steal! 03:05-59 you despite us being here to steal* 03:06-11 Frankly the recent dialogue has been highly awkward and stiff in my opinion, 03:06-20 But I suppose it can be worked out. 03:06-36 At least there are some replies. 03:06-36 The dialog reminds me of S~~~~~ 03:06-43 Captain Kitty and FL99 should be highly ashamed. 03:07-04 Good one, Hartington. 03:07-09 And why should they be; Fanatic? 03:07-11 The dialog of S~~~~~ was primitive and unpractical by todays standards 03:07-12 Sure 03:07-29 Why is that? 03:07-40 Because they both fled and killed the RP! 03:07-50 RIP. 03:07-54 Frankly that is not the case, for several reasons. 03:07-55 Let this be known; 03:08-04 The roleplay was firstly delayed as FalcoLombardi99 needed to learn to roleplay. 03:08-14 Luckily, FalcoLombardi99 returned as a true roleplay God, with 03:08-14 The RP would have rich dialog if I joined 03:08-22 We need to help them, we can do our thievery later, saving them is more important! 03:09-24 You know what we need to look at? 03:09-29 At least Savannah is finally doing more than sitting there. 03:09-29 the bbignon-canon. 03:09-34 Sure. 03:10-03 The non canon has a nice clean 5 days since a reply. 03:10-11 And I can't wait for big baddie to release CMF out of love. 03:10-24 *big baddie Gabriel 03:10-44 Gabriel Alchemililia LOVES CMF/ 03:10-45 ? 03:10-50 But what if she was sitting there because she is secretly evil? >:) 03:11-29 Savannah was sittin' there because she is thinking of singing is my theory 03:11-31 Then have her say "I am here to help you despite me stabbing you!" 03:11-43 Should we get to the non-canon RP? 03:12-04 Yes. 03:12-04 We should skip Arc 3 and let CMF and CS65 RP, hehehe. 03:12-39 No. 03:12-47 I'm not doing that. 03:13-30 What?! 03:13-31 Admittedly I'm feeling restless, but we'll do everything properly. Just tell me when I need to head in, and I'll head in. But don't rush. 03:13-46 You're not going to RP?! 03:13-46 FFSC! 03:13-51 http://prntscr.com/khksbi 03:13-54 Looks like the Arc 3 gonna be a soap opera. Lmfao. 03:13-55 No. That would be an underhanded and sneaky big baddie thing to do ?:( 03:13-58 >:( 03:13-58 Wait. 03:14-01 Gonna be a soap opera between TKF and CMF. 03:14-02 That's not what I said. 03:14-08 Nope, SF. 03:14-10 I never said I wasn't going to RP. 03:14-37 What is FFSC? 03:14-43 Gonna be full of big, big baddies. 03:14-43 Big, bad baddies. 03:14-43 We're gonna fight big, big baddies! 03:14-53 Sure, Dippy. 03:14-58 full ferocious sleepy cat 03:15-09 Sure, sf 03:15-11 Sorry, I'm lagging really bad. 03:15-21 Close some tabs! 03:15-24 All I said is that there's no need to rush the RP just so I can return to the RP. 03:15-39 Close the useless CCC tab 03:15-47 Arc 3 ends with everyone going on a holiday to Seychelles. :P 03:15-54 MHMM. 03:15-54 We're gonna fight baddies CMF-style. :) 03:16-32 I assume TDL should have a crossover with Yellow Submarine and meet the Blue Meanies? 03:16-42 Let it be known that it was discussed by several users for a possible Arc 4 to have everyone laughing and eating over a dinner, and Giannis going with Amelia on a date. 03:16-51 No. 03:16-58 That was Scar and Steven only. 03:16-59 Now I want to go to Seychelles. XD 03:17-13 Tell me what is Seychelles? 03:17-30 I was just saying that the Seychelles thing was not too farfetched based on previous discussions! 03:17-51 It is truly interesting. 03:17-51 Just a month ago, I was whitelisted on CVN. Now I can whitelist other users! 03:17-51 See, SF? Clicking the spam sites pays off! 03:18-24 Can't wait for your PC to be destroyed! 03:18-43 True. 03:19-48 Can I be white-listed? 03:20-33 Hm. 03:20-33 Not really active in CVN work. 03:21-09 Then he will soon join CVN and get stuff done. 03:21-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:21-25 Counter vandalism Network 03:21-26 But what if I were to create a new non-canon RP thread? 03:21-27 Oh?? 03:21-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-37 What was Scar and me only? 03:21-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-53 Arc 4 of the NC RP 03:21-58 Where there is a dinner party 03:22-10 @S"SB"S 03:22-13 No, I meant my own non-canon RP. :p 03:22-17 But if I don't get white-listed, what's to stop me from being grey-listed? 03:22-18 Get it done. 03:22-35 gtg soon 03:22-35 There is nothing wrong with the greylist. 03:22-49 I would like to join your non-canon RP. 03:22-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:23-05 Greylist happens automatically when you're doing repetitive edits. 03:23-05 We've probably all been on that. 03:23-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:23-09 I was actually thinking of making my own non-canon RP, but your non-canon RP would be good. 03:23-12 Blacklist is what you want to avoid. 03:23-15 I would but you're not gonna like it, Jorra.=] 03:23-15 What is your NC RP about, Jn3? 03:23-16 True. 03:23-18 Jn5* 03:23-25 I am making it a cringe one. XP 03:23-29 Sure. 03:23-35 A MEME RP. 03:23-38 What this wiki truly needs. 03:23-41 ^ 03:23-46 Just one to fool around on and you can do whatever you want aside from things too inappropriate for the wiki. 03:23-50 All critiques and satire has already been done. 03:23-50 I'm in! Where do I sign up! 03:24-04 You can try your best, but I believe it will be nothing of significance. 03:24-30 But which topic should it go in? Non-Canon RP or Fun and Games? 03:24-37 Oh?? 03:24-51 *category 03:24-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:24-59 Non-canon RP. 03:25-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:25-31 I think I'll skip the meme RP if you don't mind. 03:25-36 It's alright. 03:25-45 Sure, CS65 is scared of memes. 03:25-50 What would the plot of the Meme RP be? 03:25-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:25-53 True, tkf 03:25-59 Would it even have a plot? 03:26-06 Though C.memer65 is a thing 03:26-07 I'm not scared of memes. 03:26-07 Fun and Games + Non-Canon. 03:26-12 Yes, sadly, Jn5 03:26-32 Cannot go about sayin "Hi im atticus anoethite" 03:26-32 Sure. 03:26-33 I just don't find a lot of your memes funny, no offence. 03:26-33 It's alright. 03:26-39 Oh, right. 03:26-59 I, myself, am terrified of memes 03:27-02 You don't find them funny because you are memed often. =] 03:27-31 CS65 is a memelord and doesn't realize it =] 03:27-45 C.Memer65. 03:27-48 I don't like being memed much. 03:28-07 Very well then. 03:28-16 Very well then. 03:28-17 From now on memes on C.Syde65 will be forbidden. 03:28-28 Let it be known that all good matriel has been used. 03:28-30 And nope. 03:28-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811 03:29-09 Proposal: 03:29-33 The meme RP's plot is the gang finding themselves on Earth 03:29-56 C.S clearly said he did not like'm, 03:30-02 So they'll be forbidd'n.. 03:30-16 At first, I thought Syde said he didn't find my memes funny. Was he talking to me or JHorra? 03:30-19 *Jorra 03:30-20 I just find them tedious and annoying. I never explicitly said that I didn't like them. 03:30-31 I wasn't talking to you, Jack. 03:30-38 Look, 03:30-49 WHo starts the Crindge RP? 03:30-52 gtg 03:30-53 IDK. 03:30-59 wait nope not yet 03:31-11 Has it been made? 03:31-18 Yes, I linked it. 03:31-22 And too bad, CS65. 03:31-22 Can't stop the memes. Brillant! :D 03:31-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:31-26 gtg bai 03:31-30 Bye. 03:31-36 Farewell, Bob Hartington. 03:31-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:32-14 I started. 03:32-42 CMF and S"SB"S will rule this RP. 03:32-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:32-51 Just try not to meme me too often is all I ask. Since I've noticed that I've been memed more these days than I have in the past. 03:33-37 Sure, but perhaps there is a reason for that. 03:33-41 I liked it better when I was only memed occasionally. 03:33-41 For you are changin' CS65. 03:33-46 How is that? 03:33-51 Turnin' into someone different. 03:33-59 I am playing as Villain von Badguy IV. 03:34-04 How so? 03:34-29 Short-tempered! 03:34-29 More easily annoyed! Angry at times! 03:34-38 Damn it, CS65 was NEVER like this! 03:35-04 He's not really that short-tempered. 03:35-33 True. 03:37-27 Memes are fine but the way you are doing it with Syde might almost be considered cyberbullying from where I'm standing. 03:37-43 How? 03:37-56 Not saying it is but since he doesn't like it and it's seemingly making fun of him. 03:37-59 I mean, cyberbullying is a huge word and I don't think you should throw it out like that, tbh. 03:38-00 It's not cyberbullying in my opinion. But yes it does tick me off if you do it the wrong way. 03:38-24 Everyone here has memes about them, Syde is no different from that. 03:38-34 Everyone else seems to like them though. 03:38-58 Kk. 03:42-07 C.Syde65 clearly is stating his opinion! 03:42-17 If he ain't like em we will simply forbid 'em. 03:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-52 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 03:50-06 :O 03:50-09 exposed 03:51-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-18 Test. 03:57-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-40 http://i.prntscr.com/TZt7_1gGSXSjhMFcFpJrwQ.png 03:57-51 Wow. 03:58-26 why so many 'e's in 'me' ??? 04:00-08 I don't know. 04:00-08 Troll, ig. 04:00-59 ispoopy 04:15-29 Deceased. 04:16-18 WEek. 04:21-09 I will never memorize all these bot commands. 04:23-15 Wut 1s? 04:23-20 Wut 1z? 04:23-39 WikiaRC bot commands. 04:23-56 If X=0 means infinite, how do you set other times? (therp) 04:24-58 Jorra, divide x by 0. 04:25-55 Uhhh, 04:25-55 Math. o - o 04:27-01 Here's a brain teaser. 04:27-21 What is 1^n? Hint: You don't need to solve for n to find out the answer. 04:28-02 Uh, 04:28-02 Should be noted that math is my worst subject. 04:28-30 What is 1^1? 04:28-54 1. 04:29-22 What is 1^2? 04:29-45 1. 04:29-54 So what is 1^n? 04:30-03 1! 04:30-14 Ding! 04:32-19 That wasn't so hard, was it? :P 04:32-39 Sure. 04:33-05 And now I feel dumb, dang it! 04:34-29 lol. 04:35-19 I will never figure this bot out. 04:44-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:44-52 Wha? 04:44-59 I'm back 04:45-01 WB. 04:45-48 I need some marketing tips. 04:46-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:46-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:57-49 Ded. 04:58-08 /me dies. 04:58-37 Syde's deaths: 2. 04:59-43 Crap, now Jorra's gonna see me on the IRC. 05:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-25 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 05:13-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:18-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:19-55 Classic tkf 05:20-06 always leaving without saying farewell! 05:20-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:34-38 Sure 05:35-59 It wasn't classic originally. 05:44-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 05:44-20 I'm back 05:45-01 wb 05:47-08 Yeet 05:48-02 wb 05:52-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:07-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:08-05 Wazzup 06:09-27 puzzaW 06:13-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:17-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:17-20 Lol 06:17-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:28-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:28-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 06:28-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 06:52-22 Hopefully SSBS returns tonight to discuss a pressing matter in PM 07:00-35 Interesting. 07:16-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 07:17-00 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:17-04 I'm back 07:20-19 wb Steven! o/ 07:20-26 Did you just scare Bobby away? 07:25-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 07:31-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 07:31-30 I dunno 07:31-41 I donut think so 07:35-47 lol. 07:36-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 07:38-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 07:39-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 07:40-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:47-20 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 07:49-38 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:54-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 07:59-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:05-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:12-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:12-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:14-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:14-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:17-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:17-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:19-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:22-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:22-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:22-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:22-24 Anyone here?? 08:23-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:37-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 08:42-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 08:54-17 ~ D for dora chan has joined the chat ~ 08:54-22 ~ D for dora chan has left the chat ~ 10:38-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 10:46-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 10:46-49 o/ 10:47-28 Hello mortal! o/ 10:47-29 JK 10:49-13 lol 10:49-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:46-37 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:13-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:56-21 Hello Körra 12:56-38 Hi. 12:58-35 How are you? 12:58-44 Good, you? 12:58-48 Me too 13:34-32 13:34-56 Hm? 13:38-27 Hm? 13:38-50 Yes, that's what I asked. 13:39-36 Yes, that's what I asked. 13:40-42 Really 13:41-04 Stop! 13:41-57 Stop! 13:42-01 #parrot 13:47-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:56-59 ~ Glasia has left the chat ~ 14:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-16 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 14:21-23 Hey Korra 14:21-30 TheKorraFanatic 14:22-12 Welcome, GTAFan86. 14:22-36 Can you connect to Discord? 14:24-48 I'm already on Discord, why? 14:24-57 I can't connect to it. 14:25-46 Wait 14:25-50 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 14:26-35 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 14:27-15 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 14:27-18 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 14:27-41 Nope is it a common problem? 14:27-58 I mean it is not connecting 14:27-59 It's working fine for me 14:28-28 Okay 14:29-07 Okay thank you 14:29-26 For? 14:29-37 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 16:11-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:13-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:13-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:13-23 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 16:13-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:16-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:16-54 sometimes when my comp lags it glitches the song and then the computer goes to blackscreen and close out all my tabs 16:17-24 Sad. 16:17-46 W10 is quite scary 16:17-54 What is? 16:18-00 Windows 10, TKF 16:18-58 Oh. 16:19-03 Yes, it is. 16:19-12 Sure 16:19-23 And I love how Windows slows your computer down over-time until you have to get a new one. 16:19-42 True 16:19-52 Just have you seen MoH's name on discord, TKF? 16:20-16 No. 16:21-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:21-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:22-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:22-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:16-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:16-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:18-39 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:18-45 oh 18:19-06 fascinatin 18:19-07 Welcome, South Ferry. 18:19-11 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:20-25 Sure 18:21-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:27-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:28-08 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 18:29-04 I'm doing the TKF method of determining if something is spam. 18:29-04 Clicking the link and hoping it goes well! One day, when I get adware, I hope you all remember me. (content) 18:29-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:29-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:30-21 Sadly, you do spam 18:30-30 What? 18:31-25 You DO 18:31-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:31-55 I am just so glad TKFs PC cannot handle an anti virus. 18:32-04 I cannot wait for him to get messed up! 18:32-41 TKF is a nurd 18:33-34 My sister gave my dog a grape (facepalm) 18:34-40 Well, well, well 18:36-05 I assume tkf's PC cannot handle the downloading of an anti virus software? 18:36-41 Why is everyone making a meme out of my laptop! 18:37-35 Because soon you will get another new one (chuckle) 18:37-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:37-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:37-51 Proposal: W'all (We all) becomes a word 18:38-05 Since Y'all is like You all 18:38-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:38-22 But "Wall" IS a word 18:38-37 Reminds me of Brick. 18:39-04 Brick just loves Claire and Franci 18:39-05 s 18:39-22 Yes, he does. 18:40-03 He also loves Mindy, sadly 18:40-09 W'all have anti virus I presume? 18:40-54 I read that as Wall, sadly 18:41-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:41-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:44-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:44-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:48-09 Well, well, well 18:48-26 Enough internet for today 18:48-56 Farewell, Bob Hartington. 18:49-03 Sure o/ 18:49-05 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:49-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:50-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:50-28 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:50-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:50-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:50-53 Who will close the 5th ep? Ain't nobody role-playing there. 18:51-07 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:51-28 Obviously a meme, tkf 18:51-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:52-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:53-39 Obviously a meme, SF. 18:54-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:56-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:03-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:03-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:03-45 #MakeTDLGreatAgain 19:04-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:04-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:07-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:07-45 I'm back 19:08-10 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 19:08-18 Yee 19:08-46 wb 19:08-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:08-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:09-25 Bobby? 19:09-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:10-57 Pardon me, SSBS? 19:11-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:11-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:12-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:12-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-28 The Dems truly are clinging to these dated values! There is no future for their party! 19:12-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:12-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:15-18 I assume the Dems are conservative? 19:15-19 Remember when we had GDMs in Discussions? 19:15-26 That was a fun moment. 19:15-26 We should do that again one day, 19:15-42 Sure 19:15-56 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:16-55 Hell no. 19:17-16 And why not? 19:17-18 Too dangerous, tkf 19:17-41 How? 19:18-17 Having so much power in one wiki discussions could overload FANDOM Powered By Wikia! 19:18-24 We do not require them. 19:18-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:18-33 We work alone. 19:18-49 I remember when a user asked me why FANDOM had invaded our Discussions after they saw all the blue badges on that post. 19:19-20 No 19:22-59 No. 19:23-13 I assume South Ferry is isolationist? 19:25-05 Sure 19:26-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:26-58 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 19:28-29 aloha 19:29-12 I hope FL99 comes in today. 19:30-02 I won the world 19:30-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:30-55 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:31-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:31-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:31-16 random 19:31-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:34-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:35-36 http://prntscr.com/khri63 19:36-15 And what is this? 19:36-27 I assume it's a face reveal. 19:36-32 lmao 19:36-34 lol 19:36-39 Sullivan? 19:36-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:36-48 mew 19:36-53 I replied to the Terrth rp 19:36-55 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 19:37-01 grmewetings 19:37-43 Sure 19:38-35 SSBS do you follow RP posts? 19:38-42 Yes, yes I do 19:40-02 Don't do it, Bobby. 19:40-04 Don't do it. 19:40-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:40-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:40-47 stop calling him bobby!! 19:41-04 And why? 19:41-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:41-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:41-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:41-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:41-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:41-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:41-52 do you need me to quote you know who 19:42-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:42-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:42-33 Sure. 19:42-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:42-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:42-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:43-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:43-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:44-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:44-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:44-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:45-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:45-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:45-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:46-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:46-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:47-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:47-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:47-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:48-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:49-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:49-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:49-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:49-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:50-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:50-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:51-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:51-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:52-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:52-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:53-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:54-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:00-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:01-43 omg 20:02-09 What? 20:03-30 I made an account a long time ago with my original URL in case my old friends tried to find me, and it got deleted recently because it had the same URL as my old account 20:04-05 Huh 20:04-09 On? 20:04-14 Quotev 20:04-25 *Q*****. 20:06-16 Ep5 will NEVER be completed 20:06-39 Just the facts 20:06-42 its moving quicker then any other RP 20:06-54 on TDL* in the canon series 20:07-11 Tell me, 20:07-18 What IS the meaning of *? 20:10-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:11-41 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:12-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:12-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:12-38 * = me 20:12-46 PM, tkf 20:12-58 Incorrect, EnA 20:13-23 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asterisk 20:13-33 http://prntscr.com/khrvwt 20:13-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:15-43 And what is this? 20:18-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 20:42-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-48 Sure. 20:43-55 http://prntscr.com/khs6mx 20:43-55 You can't make me refresh. *shakes fist* 20:45-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:45-29 Oh?? 20:45-52 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 20:46-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:48-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:48-52 Welcome, C.Syde65. 20:49-23 Man I'm battered. And the cold weather doesn't help any better. 20:49-43 What? 20:50-11 I feel tired and battered. I've only just woken up. And the cold weather makes me want to sleep in. 20:50-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:50-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:51-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:51-26 Oh Falco! o/ 20:51-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:51-38 Hey (Falco) 20:51-43 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 20:52-15 Hey Bob (Robin) 20:52-39 Anyways, it's time for SB. 20:54-18 Was gonna kick it 20:54-40 His tab was already closed by the time I said "It's time for SB"! 20:56-33 Poor, poor FL99 20:57-58 Poor poor Bobby Harty 20:58-23 Poor, poor Syde BOT. 20:58-31 Why? 21:02-01 Poor, poor C.Syde65 21:10-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:10-28 Any replies to the roleplay just yet? 21:10-34 I am just so excited to see them. 21:10-54 Will you rp as dtf's characters? 21:11-08 I believe FL99 is currently writing a masterpiece reply. 21:11-10 If we discuss the next events as a whole that is needed; 21:11-13 or we find a new roleplayer. 21:11-15 And when are you going to reply as Gabriel, SF? 21:11-24 If we discuss the next events as a whole that is needed; 21:11-24 or we find a new roleplayer. 21:11-34 And when are you going to reply as Gabriel, SF? 21:11-36 I am just so happy to see the True Roleplay God reply. 21:11-50 Aka you 21:11-55 Since FLB99 has joined he continues to contribute significant progress. 21:12-03 Thanks to him, the roleplay is farther than it has ever been. 21:12-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:12-10 You are the true rp god @South 21:12-18 MHMM. 21:12-28 Nope. 21:12-32 Akumi just could stand the godliness of FL99 and fled. 21:12-57 Sure. 21:13-07 Anyways, 21:13-11 Reply as Gabriel. 21:13-17 If we discuss the next events as a whole that is needed; 21:13-17 or we find a new roleplayer. 21:13-26 Anyways, 21:13-26 Reply as Gabriel. 21:13-37 I can't! 21:13-42 Why not?! 21:13-50 Just tell me what to reply with. 21:14-11 SF has NEVER RPed before like he has said countless times 21:14-15 And where is Qstlijku? 21:14-15 I have not seem him since yesterday morning. 21:14-20 Moved on. 21:14-22 *seen 21:14-36 And what do you need us to reply with? 21:14-57 What? 21:15-07 And what do you need us to reply with? 21:15-42 And is FL99 replying?! 21:15-42 Make sure to not do a "they pulled everyone" thing again. 21:15-51 Show dialogue as well. 21:16-00 Actually that truly is needed along with: 21:16-36 "we're have to save despite us being here to steal" 21:16-45 Unfortunately that line will soon come back. 21:16-54 Soon they will realize they are being robbed! 21:17-08 MHMM. 21:17-20 They truly are big baddies. 21:17-26 Perhaps the biggest baddies. 21:17-30 (batman) 21:17-45 Stop! 21:18-07 lol. 21:18-17 Let's check A.R. 21:18-30 A.R. is dead. 21:18-42 Large baddies 21:18-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:19-02 Hey Falco (batman) 21:19-07 Everyone who will vote has already voted. 21:19-10 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:19-11 Hey Falco (robin) 21:19-12 Good day, Falco 21:19-16 I suppose it's time for a brief reply. 21:19-30 South is making his RPing debut 21:19-32 Aiisuyi has not voted yet. 21:19-48 Who else hasnt voted yet 21:20-00 CS65 21:20-44 CS65, Aii-bb, Qstlijku, DTF, SF, EnA, MCTO,and a few others. 21:21-17 They all need to vote 21:21-23 no u 21:21-35 Not everyone votes. 21:22-40 These users will all vote and I will be beaming when it's done. 21:23-13 Just as long as they aren't pushed into voting. 21:23-25 Yes, I told you this. :) 21:23-40 Its just a prank bro 21:24-16 More like social experiment, as that is what YouTubers call their pranks now 21:27-04 I gave a brief vote. 21:27-12 Sure 21:27-35 I cannot wait. 21:27-59 There was nothing more to be said, really. 21:28-35 He went the true neutral route. 21:28-47 Sure. 21:29-09 We doing the halves when counting totals? 21:29-13 He chose the pacifist ending (Undertale reference) 21:29-24 Call that a brief vote? More like an ultimate vote. 21:29-37 Yes. 21:29-37 But only at the end! For now, neutrals are counted as neutral. 21:29-38 Was highly quick! 21:30-35 I'll be quick when I do mine 'cause I already have everything ready. 21:30-47 neutrals shouldn't have benefits JUST to one side; 21:30-59 Aye. 21:31-05 It should be like a half vote to both support and oppose 21:31-16 Yeah. 21:31-24 It is. 21:31-38 I am just so happy ALL staff will rmeain. 21:32-26 Me too. 21:32-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:32-34 Though Mess currently has a 50/50 chance in remaining. 21:33-21 SF, PM. 21:33-27 And just when are you going to vote, CS65? 21:35-05 I see that SF reviewed himself on AR 21:35-08 Very clever 21:36-24 True. 21:37-45 All the staff truly are needed. 21:37-48 If anybody goes, 21:37-51 the Wiki will collapse. 21:37-59 True 21:38-08 True. 21:38-18 Sure. 21:38-22 As all the staff are equally important to the wiki 21:38-33 Trsure. 21:38-47 The MOST important staff memebers are FL99 and CS65 21:39-04 for without them, even FANDOM Powered By WIkia would collapse 21:39-07 Disagree every staff member is important 21:39-19 "True." said devious C.Syde65, with a smug smile on his face. 21:39-24 I disagree too. 21:39-31 Every staff is important. 21:39-42 Look, if any staff goes that is it! 21:39-45 The Wiki is finished! 21:39-49 Collapsed! 21:39-49 21:40-06 I believe FL99 MUST reply to the RP! 21:40-28 FL99 is a true RP legend 21:40-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:41-07 I did 21:41-28 South, I mean Loud is here. 21:41-36 Huh??? 21:41-39 You'll be saved by us, but there's a catch to it, all of you individually have to pay us afterwards in a lot of money. 21:41-43 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:41-47 I am not an rp legend, you are overexaggerating me 21:41-54 Loud and South Ferry? 21:42-01 Yeah sure 21:42-06 I mean RP god! 21:42-14 Why are they crawling! 21:42-15 Damn it! 21:42-28 Tell me, 21:42-31 Look, the NatNoot Thieves and Lombardi Thieves are like completely different people! 21:42-38 Why do the protagonists need saving? 21:42-57 Nat rps my characters better than I do 21:43-06 So they can rescue CMF 21:43-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:43-08 Said why are they crawling? 21:43-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:43-20 Cuz they need 2 get to the car 21:43-29 which is huge and requires searchin'n'crawlin 21:43-39 Are they sitting in the truck and they're like "Damn I am too lazy to stand up" 21:43-56 Nope 21:44-12 Spidey jay, spider jay, does whatever a spider can 21:44-28 Why are they crawling? 21:44-45 Inb4 FL99 makes a serious reply to SF 21:44-56 As that is the only way they can move in the car 21:45-12 They are IN the car? 21:45-17 Savannah wasn't even in the car! 21:45-28 @Bob the truck thing is something I bet Kid Flash would do in EoT. 21:45-49 Look, they crawled down on the ground and got to her! 21:45-49 what can't you understand! 21:45-59 She wasn't in the car! 21:46-07 And what is EoT? 21:46-18 Some meme RP. 21:46-24 Took a look once, it had demon babies. 21:46-26 EoT is Empire of Terrth 21:46-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:46-46 It's like he was summoned. 21:46-51 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 21:46-55 Speaking of that rp, when is the crossover starting between EoT and TDL 21:47-03 Look, Kid Flash and Robin aren't actually in EoT anymore 21:47-19 Look, 21:47-25 LGBT characters will be removed! 21:47-32 From where! 21:47-34 *category 21:47-38 WHY 21:47-41 The category, I meant! 21:47-50 It labels them, obviously 21:47-53 Indeed 21:47-55 LGBT are regular people and they don't need a category here separating them! 21:48-01 LGBT must be treated like the regular ones 21:48-03 We don't have "Straight characters" damn it! 21:48-07 True. 21:48-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:48-23 Then make a category for that, TKF 21:48-24 Look, 21:48-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:48-34 I propose a Straight Characters category! 21:48-38 I don't think it's necessary. 21:48-50 I suppose for some cases it majorly effects the character, 21:48-53 It IS, sadly 21:48-55 But it is overall mostly not needed. 21:48-56 I also propose a Big Baddies category 21:49-09 Sure. 21:49-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:49-42 Some characters may look like they're an LGBT person, but are actually straight, sadly 21:50-03 I suppose this is a Paradox. 21:50-21 It was done. 21:50-31 Sure. 21:50-39 I assume a Big Baddies category was already done? 21:50-47 Doubt it. 21:50-53 And small goodies 21:50-55 Category:Villains 21:50-55 Big baddies. 21:51-02 ^ 21:51-35 What about antiheroes/antivillains categories? 21:51-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:51-38 Afraid to grow it 'cause your 'fro wouldn't nap enough 21:51-42 I doubt TDL exists sometimes 21:51-44 Sure, if we ever get any! 21:51-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:52-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:53-12 I 21:53-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:53-25 'm good with anti-hero/anti-villain categories. 21:53-31 (Stupid enter button) 21:53-42 it's smart, CS65 21:53-46 But I'm fine either way. 21:54-26 Smart enter button 21:54-28 I personally support it, but otherwise I'm fine with whatever the majority wants. 21:55-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:56-05 We are to remove "Villains" as this isn't a Saturday morning "We are villains, hehehe" cartoon show. 21:56-27 Rename the category to "Big Baddies :( " 21:56-34 Yes. :( 21:56-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:56-37 Include the :( ! 21:56-46 Yes. :C 21:57-19 Why big baddies? Villains is better. 21:57-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:57-40 http://prntscr.com/khsvpi 21:57-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:57-59 I propose we remove the category due to the silliness it brings. 21:58-10 As this isn't a Saturday morning "We are villains, hehehe" cartoon show. 21:58-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:58-14 o/ 21:58-23 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 21:58-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:58-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:58-41 Antagonists is a better category name 21:59-02 Look, 21:59-04 Ah yes, The Demon's Light just is not ready for "Villians, Anti-Villians", etc. 21:59-13 Category:Antagonists already exists as well. 21:59-13 So I have no idea why Villains exist. 21:59-20 Because there is villians, 21:59-24 Along with anti-villians 21:59-24 "big baddies :(" is the way to go 21:59-38 ^ 21:59-40 Just change the Main Characters category to "Small Goodies" and the Villains category to "Big Baddies" 21:59-40 So it gonna stay. 21:59-43 I take back what I said. Villains can go. But I don't think big baddies should be added. 21:59-45 It gonna stay. 21:59-57 I propose it goes. 21:59-59 Are we just not ready for a regular word? Lmfao! 22:00-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:00-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:00-45 All of you are to check SC at once. 22:01-07 Make the proposal, 22:01-11 TheKorraFanatic. 22:01-16 We will vote on it for one week. 22:01-18 Look, 22:01-29 Is Gabriel Alchemililia a big baddie? :( 22:01-36 Complex. 22:01-55 Look; 22:02-05 I suppose we just could not handle a regular world and regular "in-quotes" phrase! 22:02-05 Make Gabriel Alchemilia mortal; 22:02-11 This is not a kids show ! 22:02-33 Take away abilities as this is not a "hehhehe, I have super powers" sho 22:02-33 22:02-34 show* 22:02-41 Sadly, 22:02-42 *hehehe 22:02-45 As much as I love this RP, 22:02-52 It is NOT complex 22:02-59 See this error on https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_Alchemilia's page? 22:03-05 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_Alchemilia 22:03-27 There are like two templates there or somethin' 22:03-32 Spongey loves this RP? 22:03-43 two infoboxes on one page! 22:03-46 As much as I ____ this RP, 22:03-46 It is NOT complex 22:04-09 Actually. 22:04-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:04-24 It's not discouraged to have two info-boxes on one page. 22:04-24 I assume no one will fix this page? 22:04-34 And there are other wikis with that practice. 22:04-34 The second ifobox repeats info 22:04-36 It was done on purpose. 22:04-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:04-45 Don't use variations on the same screen name, don't use the same password, and don't use email addresses which are very similar. Essentially, don't __ 22:04-46 Sadly, I had to put "love" so what I said could just look presumptuous 22:04-56 It's not something that needs to be fixed. However I do feel that the repeated information can be removed. 22:04-57 But the second infobox has most of the same information; 22:05-05 is this truly a kids show wiki? 22:05-09 No. 22:05-12 It's an RP wiki. 22:05-20 Nothing to do with a kids show. 22:05-24 It's an adult RP, sadly 22:05-38 Nope! 22:05-39 Unfournately this is a kids show in which some teens gonna fight the big baddie xeren and kill him! 22:05-49 Stop! 22:05-55 Just check the page; one infobox says his eye color is green and the other says its orange 22:06-01 It's a preschool RP, unfournately 22:06-08 Stop! 22:06-17 no u 22:06-30 "When three become one and one becomes All, The tides will shift, and the world will fall." 22:06-35 affiliation: 22:06-41 Alchem Corp, SPOILErs 22:06-41 22:07-13 And what is this prophecy? 22:07-14 It's an RP for teenagers and up innit? 22:07-21 For I am a bureaucrat here and I have no freaking idea. 22:07-25 And older children. 22:07-35 Most likely from S.O.E. along with the D.C. 22:07-36 Sadly, it's for preschoolers 22:07-40 Only teens I would presume! 22:07-44 To observe. But suitable for mature audiences aged teen and up. 22:07-45 +13, C.Memer65. 22:07-51 You have to be 13 to make a fandom account! 22:07-53 ^ 22:07-56 I know that. 22:08-05 and 13 is not a very mature age, sadly 22:08-15 Sky is blue older children would not be RPing on this wiki; 22:08-17 https://coppa.org/ - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on FANDOM. 22:08-23 But older children are more than welcome to read, but not actively take part in the RP. 22:08-24 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:08-26 damn it! 22:08-26 I know about that. 22:08-27 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:08-33 i remember when this said Wikia! 22:08-35 NO! 22:08-46 I assume older children always somehow find an obscure wiki? 22:08-47 Wikia is gone. 22:09-03 Only a matter of time before FANDOM gets quizzes! 22:09-42 "See what type of personality you are by chosing your favorite foods!" 22:09-42 22:09-43 I assume making a FANDOM account under the age of 13 is illegal, so any underaged users are breaking the law?! 22:09-48 Top 10 Best "The Demon's Light" Episodes 22:10-07 Top 10 anime series 22:10-09 There aren't even 5 smh 22:10-17 No. @Hart 22:10-32 I heard there are some illegal Wikis that protect underages! 22:10-35 the company would be breaking the law if they allowed them access, though 22:10-42 FANDOM would be breaking the law by collecting personal information such as IP addresses from minors under the age of 13. 22:10-48 :O 22:10-56 minors?! 22:11-04 Arent 13 year olds minors too tho! 22:11-08 which is why accounts with people admitting to being under 13 are disabled 22:11-12 ^ 22:11-22 Sky is blue 22:11-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:12-06 Will be back in an hour or two. o/ 22:12-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:12-18 Farewell. 22:12-29 :( 22:12-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:12-55 Tell council that in the inevitable new Special:Chat purely in Rubik font to add in a better version of Monoman's chathacks 22:12-58 Cheer up. I won't be gone forever. 22:13-06 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:13-25 Monoman 22:13-47 What! 22:13-47 's chathacks aren't an official FANDOM script and therefore no need to bring it up in Council. 22:13-58 I read that as Moonman 22:14-03 Sure. 22:14-21 Does he even use fandom anymore? 22:14-27 ChatHacks like things! 22:14-42 Uhhh, tab complete! Group chat, that originally WAS group pm. 22:14-53 MarkDown as an option! 22:15-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:15-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:16-05 C.Syde65 has truly moved on 22:17-06 He didnt say he was leaving permanently @Bob Marley 22:17-16 South Ferry freaked it and left the chat. 22:17-24 SKy is blue, FL99 22:17-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-41 I assume everyone here thinks I am dum? 22:17-49 Sure 22:17-50 No. 22:17-56 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:18-17 Stop! 22:18-32 Tf did I do this time? 22:18-39 I cannot wait for when all of FANDOM Is in Rubik. 22:18-50 Soon CC have discussions, too, with new features. 22:18-54 The front page is next. 22:18-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:19-18 I will love it when CC has Discussions. 22:19-26 Big BH and I discussed this once. 22:19-27 http://fandom-labs.wikia.com/ soon this will be the standard! 22:19-33 Hell no. 22:19-59 Soon .wikia will become .fandom 22:20-04 Big BH will have Moved on from FANDOM by 2020 22:20-13 Big BH is a good man. 22:20-19 True; 22:20-34 Anyways, 22:20-37 I have to head out for a bit. 22:20-39 \o 22:20-47 Big BH and BH will move on from FANDOM one day 22:20-53 All of us will! 22:21-07 Except Syde BOT, he just LOVES Fandom 22:21-07 And little BH will take his place 22:21-11 Sure 22:21-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:22-18 Now i will MOD with South 22:23-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:23-14 I'm back 22:23-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:23-26 K 22:23-51 K 22:25-17 Sure 22:28-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:29-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:31-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:43-52 Well I hath found something weird 22:44-13 Something perhaps Korra would be interested in because it is on a chat 22:44-35 Wait till he comes back then 22:45-24 Look, 22:45-40 Let this chat die so when tkf comes back he'll be able to see this 22:46-19 Isnt Syde Bot logging it though 22:46-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:47-16 SKy is blue; tkf may not read the chat logs when eh returns! 22:47-38 He prolly will 22:54-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:54-52 I see your plan worked. 22:57-16 Hehehe 23:00-25 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:00-29 (hi) 23:00-37 Welcome, Chase McFly. 23:00-42 Welcome, TheorrsFanatic. 23:00-43 Hey Chase (Robin) 23:00-51 Is Jay still gay? 23:01-05 I ask this because the LGBT chaarcters category was removed? 23:01-13 Yes 23:01-52 The LGBT characters category was removed due to it being unneeded. They're regular characters, no different from straight ones. No need to label them in groups. 23:02-55 I see. 23:09-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-19 Yeah, I don't think there's any need to keep the category. 23:09-26 I trust it has now been deleted. 23:09-33 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:09-40 I deleted it earlier. 23:10-04 I guess it wasn't among my followed pages. Since I wasn't notified about the deletion. 23:10-28 TDL is horrid. 23:10-37 It doesn't have a character with all 172+ genders. 23:10-43 Uh, 23:10-49 That doesn't make it horrid. 23:10-50 I meant a character of all of them. 23:11-15 Obviously a meme, CMF. 23:11-15 Look at the 172+ number! 23:11-19 Well, Jay is planned to become both genders in episode 11 of season 2. 23:11-25 Fascinating. 23:11-30 Ah lol. 23:11-49 Now 23:11-58 how is he gonna become iboth genders. 23:12-03 Actually, Idek want to know. 23:12-10 He will be gender-fluid of course. 23:12-18 I removed that 23:12-19 Ah! 23:12-41 You only removed it until we got to season 2 I thought? 23:13-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:13-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 23:18-33 Reply? 23:19-06 ?ylpeR 23:19-57 Look, 23:20-36 I can only assume--- 23:20-56 No! 23:21-06 The lefties don't like it when people assume. :( 23:21-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:22-04 lol. 23:29-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:29-38 i am bacc 23:29-43 Lo Akumi! o/ 23:32-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:32-52 The Dems have no future. 23:32-54 wb South! o/ 23:33-33 Sure. 23:33-40 The Dems must become stronger and defeat Trump in 2020. 23:34-27 That ain't happening. 23:34-30 Lmfao. 23:34-48 Sure. 23:34-48 It will be tragic if they lose again. 23:34-56 It's inevitable! 23:36-12 They can't stump the Trump. 23:36-14 Lmfao. 23:36-26 Never say this again. 23:36-30 Though it's probably true. 23:42-41 They wont defeat Trump if they still have people like Hilary 23:43-57 I assume Ep5 will NEVER be finished? 23:45-05 Don't worry. 23:45-07 It will. 23:45-44 :) 23:45-53 :) 23:47-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:48-10 https://camilacabello.wikia.com/wiki/Camila_Cabello_Wiki?action=edit 23:48-16 This is an amazingly neat main page. 23:53-37 Not really 23:54-13 imo it is 23:54-59 Cuban singer Category:Wikia Chat logs